


Dans la chambre et en dehors

by Justedepassage



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: York never left, a lot of spoilers, just some fluff honestly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justedepassage/pseuds/Justedepassage
Summary: Zach a toujours été terrifié par le monde extérieur, mais au bout d'un moment, il est temps de commencer à vivre. Heureusement, York n'est jamais loin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yam_yam_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yam_yam_yam/gifts).



> Petite fic qui repose sur deux prompts : la conscience de Zach est très fermée au monde et York monologue pour le motiver à s'éveiller davantage; aussi, York n'a jamais quitté Zach à la fin de Deadly Premonition.

Dans la chambre rouge, tout est calme et silence.

Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il fait ici. Il ne sait même plus tellement qui il est, parfois.

Il sait juste que la chambre est calme. Sûre. Personne ne peut l’atteindre où il est.

_….ch._

Cet endroit impénétrable – il ne sait plus tellement pourquoi, mais c’est tout ce qu’il désire.

_….ach._

S’il reste là, dans le silence absolu – il n’aura rien à craindre, jamais.

_…….tu m’entends, Zach ?_

Des fois, cependant…. Il entend un son, vaguement.

Un faible murmure.

Un écho assourdissant.

***

_\- Entre nous, je ne sais pas vraiment, Zach. Les mathématiques, c’est tellement compliqué. Comment tu résoudrais l’équation, toi ?_

Il a mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait dans cette voix.

Ce n’est pas simplement qu’elle le harcèle, toujours plus bruyante, énergique, toujours plus présente. C’est que cette voix lui est familière.

Cette voix, c’est la sienne. Mais ce n’est pas lui qui est en train de parler. C’est Y-

Il ne veut pas savoir.  
  
***

_\- J’imagine que c’est une tenue acceptable ? Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, Zach. Qu’est-ce qu’on met quand on va à un anniversaire ? Elle ne m’aime même pas, elle m’a invité par politesse….il faudra acheter un cadeau aussi. Tu as une idée Zach ?_

La voix change. Lentement, elle devient moins aiguë, moins enfantine. Le temps passe.

Des fois, il a envie de regarder. Mais en dehors de la chambre-

En dehors de la chambre il y a -  
  
***

_\- Allons au cinéma, Zach. Je pense que pour une première sortie tout seuls comme des jeunes gens indépendants, c’est complètement raisonnable._

En dehors de la chambre, il y a Y-

Il ne veut pas savoir.

Mais des fois, rien que quelques fois, il se demande ce qui se passe.

Dehors.

Avec lui.  
  
***

_\- Les Goonies. C’est un film qui a été réalisé par Richard Donner, en 1985. On y suit un groupe d’adolescents embarqués dans une chasse au trésor…._

Il a finit par s’habituer à sa voix. Enfin, ce n’est pas la sienne. Il l’a donnée à York il y a bien longtemps maintenant, même s’il ne se souvient plus trop pourquoi.

Ce n’est pas grave. Il aime bien écouter York.

***

_-Très franchement Zach, je n’avais rien contre l’idée de sortir avec elle, mais sans te demander ton avis, ça me dérange un peu….soit dit en passant, le nouveau café a ouvert. Est-ce qu’on irait pas se boire un café, Zach ?_

Il n’a pas envie de voir le monde extérieur.

Mais il veut bien aller boire un café avec York.

Il ne sait pas trop comment le faire savoir, pour être honnête.

_\- Bien reçu, Zach. Allons-y après les cours._

Il ne se souvient pas s’être un jour fait entendre de York avant ça, pourtant York lui répond du tac-au -tac sans manifester aucune surprise, juste du contentement.

Pour la première fois depuis – il ne sait même pas depuis quand – il perçoit vaguement ce qui entoure York.

Ça lui fait peur, mais si York est aussi confiant, c’est probablement qu’il n’y a rien à craindre.

***

_\- Je n’en reviens pas qu’ils nous aient laissé entrer, Zach. On doit vraiment faire plus vieux que notre âge !_

C’est la première fois qu’il est vraiment là. Ce n’est pas tant qu’il a regardé York – mais plutôt qu’ils étaient deux, à choisir la tenue extravagante qu’ils allaient porter, à réfléchir à comment entrer dans la salle de concert, à rester paralysés une fois sur place tellement l’ambiance est impressionnante.

Pour la première fois il entend York rire. C’est toujours sa voix bien sûr, mais York a un petit rire doux et assuré et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire, aussi. C’est la même voix mais il y a quelque chose de plus incertain, et de plus jeune.

Peut-être que rester avec York, plus concentré sur le monde extérieur que sur la chambre rouge, ce n’est pas si mal.

***

Il y a des jours où il reste dans la chambre rouge. Il est isolé de tout dans le calme absolu et il a envie d’y rester. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s’écoule, mais il est serein. La voix de York est un bourdonnement agaçant – des films, toujours des films, des voitures et des costumes, des examens de police et des enquêtes, il écoute à peine et comprend encore moins – et il voudrait juste avoir la paix.

Mais le ton posé de York, parfois un cran plus amusé, parfois un cran plus incrédule, finit toujours par l’intéresser. Malgré lui il tend l’oreille, se concentre davantage, s’éveille au monde qui les entoure. Alors il reste un peu; le temps d’aider York à choisir un costume, le temps de regarder un film, le temps de reconstituer les événements d’un crime quelconque. Il lui arrive de juste écouter, il lui arrive d’émettre une suggestion. Il n’a jamais envie de faire plus, et souvent, vite fatigué, il repart dans la chambre et le cycle recommence.

Il en a conscience, maintenant. Conscience qu’il pourrait faire plus – être plus. Il pourrait être celui qui court après les criminels, celui qui se met en costume et se rase dans la salle de bains, celui qui regarde jour après jour des films improbables, celui qui ne peut pas vivre sans sa tasse de café du matin. Il a bien compris que c’est York qui fait tout ça à sa place.

_\- Prends ton temps, Zach._

Il n’y a aucun agacement, aucune impatience dans les paroles de York. Dans les bons jours comme dans les mauvais, sa voix reste égale.

Alors il met de côté les interrogations et les craintes, et il reste là. A moitié dans la chambre, à moitié dans le monde extérieur.

A écouter York, toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la chambre, le silence est total.

Même lui respire à peine.

L’air est lourd et la tension est à son comble.

…

Le stress est trop intense mais il se bat pour rester calme. Un ultime effort. Un ultime effort et tout son travail sera récompensé.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, conscient de l’importance cruciale de chacune de ses actions, il prend son courage à deux mains et franchit la dernière étape.

…

**Impeccable, Zach, tu ressembles à un vrai gentleman !**

Zach expira de toute la force de ses poumons en laissant retomber ses bras soudainement privés de force. Le miroir lui renvoya son image – ses cheveux blancs, sa longue cicatrice sur le sourcil, ses yeux hétérochromes, son costard d’agent du FBI, et, l’exploit de la journée, sa cravate impeccablement nouée et parfaitement droite.

**L’art de nouer la cravate est un talent à part entière et tu peux être fier de l’avoir maîtrisé, Zach.**

**-** Tu l’as fait tellement de fois York, j’aurais cru savoir le faire du premier coup, soupira Zach en s’autorisant un petit sourire satisfait malgré tout. Enfin, plus personne n’aura à se dévouer pour me redresser ma cravate au travail, maintenant.

Il n’était pas à l’aise avec ses anciens-nouveaux collègues de travail et le petit sourire qu’ils affichaient tous devant sa cravate tordue chaque matin n’avait rien arrangé.

Travailler au FBI était délicat, parce que si son boss n’avait aucune difficulté à traiter Francis Zach Morgan de tous les noms, Francis Zach Morgan lui-même ne se souvenait même pas vraiment du jour où il avait reçu sa plaque, et pas beaucoup des multiples enquêtes qu’il avait pu mener derrière, et tout ça était quand même largement perturbant.

***

\- Six morts, agent Morgan. Six morts, sous _votre_ surveillance.

Le boss fulminait.

**Sept, techniquement.**

York avait raison, mais le corps de Kaysen n’avait jamais été retrouvé (ni même signalé) , donc l’affaire de Greenvale avait officiellement fait six morts. Pour être franc, ça lui faisait un meurtre en moins à justifier, alors il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

**Tu peux aussi lui faire remarquer qu’on ne pouvait pas tellement sauver Anna, c’était la première victime.**

\- C’est vrai qu’on a été appelés suite à la mort d’Anna, commenta Zach, donc en vrai, plutôt cinq.

Il cru que les yeux de son patron allaient lui sortir de la tête.

\- Je suis supposé vous excuser davantage parce qu’il n’y a _que_ cinq morts, agent Morgan ? C’est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

**On ne pouvait pas déduire le coupable sans qu’il commette des crimes. Les indices étaient dispersés après chaque meurtre.**

\- Le nombre de morts a permis d’obtenir des informations cruciales, tenta Zach de nouveau. Sans la quantité de victimes, on aurait jamais su que K...George Woodman était le tueur.

Le boss le regarda d’un air glacial.  
  


\- Je suis content de savoir que vous dormirez sur vos deux oreilles après un fiasco pareil, lâcha-t-il.

_Emily_ , songea Zach.  
  
**Tout ira bien pour elle, Zach.**

\- C’est vrai. Les filles sont les déesses de la forêt maintenant. Je suis certain qu’elles s’amusent bien.

Il eut un léger sourire.  
Son patron le fixa sans mot dire pendant un certain temps, et puis-

\- Je pense que vous avez besoin de vacances, agent Morgan. De longues vacances.

En sortant du bureau, Zach se pris à penser qu’il aurait peut-être pu formuler les choses différemment, mais York avait l’air de penser qu’ils avaient dit ce qu’il fallait, et York savait mieux que lui parler aux gens, donc...

***

Rien n’était évident pour Zach.  
Bien sûr, il avait vu York faire pendant des années, et il avait des souvenirs plus ou moins précis de tous les événements, mais pour Zach la vie s’était arrêtée plus de vingt ans auparavant. Il redécouvrait tout d’un œil nouveau, essayant d’être l’adulte d’une trentaine d’années qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de construire.  
Fort heureusement, York était là pour tout – pour rappeler à Zach où il devait aller, les impôts à payer, quelle personne était qui, comment on faisait les courses, comment on envoyait les chemises au nettoyage. C’était comme si les actions qu’il avait pourtant vues à plusieurs reprises étaient présentes dans sa mémoire en tant que rêve uniquement, et que son esprit éveillé avait besoin de les imprimer pour lui-même.

Interagir avec les autres était de loin le plus dur. Zach était terrifié par le monde extérieur, même s’il avait su, là-bas à Greenvale, accepter de lutter contre cette peur et d’avancer par lui-même ; après être resté dans sa propre tête pendant si longtemps avec York comme seule compagnie, engager le contact avec les autres êtres humains était une vraie source d’anxiété.

Donc, plus que pour tout le reste, il s’appuyait sur York quand il s’agissait de parler aux autres.

***

**La serveuse est jolie, tu ne trouves pas Zach ?**  
  
Évidemment, York lui posait la question uniquement parce que Zach se disait depuis dix bonnes minutes que la serveuse blonde du café était vraiment très belle. Il aurait bien engagé la conversation, mais son cerveau tournait à vide.

**Commence par dire bonjour ?**

C’était une bonne idée.

\- Bonjour, dit Zach à la serveuse, en essayant de décrisper ses zygomatiques pour pouvoir offrir un sourire convenable. Les muscles de ses joues étaient tellement rigides, on aurait cru que son corps n’était pas habitué à sourire.

Elle lui rendit son bonjour, mais le problème était de continuer à papoter. Sans que York ne prenne la parole, Zach invoqua les souvenirs qu’il avait à disposition pour tenter de poursuivre.

\- Je suis l’agent du FBI Francis Zach Morgan, mais appelez moi Zach, c’est comme ça que tout le monde m’appelle. Vous faites du très bon café ici. Il est excellent pour des prémonitions, ça fait plaisir.

La serveuse le regardait un peu bizarrement, mais peut-être que c’était juste à cause de ses cheveux blancs et de tout le reste, et elle s’illumina quelque peu à ses compliments sur le café, dont elle l’informa qu’elle le faisait elle-même. Mis en confiance, Zach tenta sa seconde carte.

\- C’est un bar agréable ici, il fait très _Twin Peaks_. Maintenant que j’y pense, vous ressemblez énormément à un des personnages principaux, Laura.

Toujours souriante, la serveuse lui demanda avec curiosité ce que faisait ladite Laura dans la série, qu’elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- Oh, elle meurt, répondit Zach.

Curieusement, la serveuse coupa ensuite court à la conversation, se contentant de prendre sa commande avant de filer au comptoir pour ne plus jamais revenir. C’était peut-être une impression, mais Zach aurait juré que le manager le fixait d’un sale œil jusqu’à son départ.

**C’était une belle conversation Zach, dommage que ça n’aie pas marché.**

\- Dommage en effet, dit-il, balayant rapidement de son esprit un vague soupçon.

***

Ses collègues l’avaient invité à déjeuner (en fin de compte, il n’avait eu le droit qu’à deux semaines de congé, et surtout pour se remettre des plaies et bosses de Greenvale. Les menaces du boss, pour une raison ou pour une autre, n’avaient pas été mises à exécution).

Zach n’avait pas été très enthousiaste. Ce n’était pas une question de sociabilisation, seulement manger autour d’une table avec des gens de sa profession faisait résonner en lui des souvenirs encore douloureux.

**Un jour, tu n’y penseras plus qu’avec un sourire nostalgique, Zach. Ce n’étaient que des bons moments, à ne jamais regretter.**

York avait raison, et il accepta l’invitation.

Réflexion faite, songea-t-il en grignotant quelques biscuits, c’était même une opportunité idéale. Il savait exactement quoi raconter pendant les repas.

**Cette affaire là Zach ? Oui, elle est définitivement cocasse.**

\- Et vous agent Morgan ? Vous avez eu quel genre d’enquêtes ?

Zach s'autorisa un petit sourire.

_Un coup de main York ? Je me souviens assez mal des détails._

**  
Mais bien sûr. Alors….**

\- …. et donc, faire ses besoins dans un crâne pour ensuite boire dedans ? C’était vraiment le détail de trop. Quel manque d’hygiène, vraiment, conclut Zach en secouant la tête devant ses quatre collègues qui le regardaient définitivement de travers. Pourtant, il avait mis tout son cœur pour rendre le récit passionnant.

Ils ne l’invitèrent plus par la suite, et sans jamais les formuler, les soupçons dans l’esprit de Zach réapparurent, pour de bon cette fois.

***

La voisine de Zach n’était pas franchement ravie de lui demander de garder ses enfants – c’était probablement les cheveux blancs, la cicatrice et tout le reste – mais elle était dans une urgence au travail. Zach avait accepté sans se poser de questions. De toute façon, York était plutôt bon avec les enfants. Isaac et Isaiah n’avaient pas eu à se plaindre, non ?

\- Je suis l’agent Francis Zach Morgan, se présenta-t-il aux bambins, un frère et une sœur d’à peine dix ans, mais appelez moi Zach, c’est comme ça que tout le monde m’appelle.

\- T’es le voisin d’à côté, tu vis tout seul ? Demanda la petite.

**Mmmm je sens une âme d’investigatrice dans cette enfant Zach. 10 secondes dans la même pièce et déjà un interrogatoire.**

\- Je vis avec York, répondit Zach. C’est mon meilleur ami.

\- T’es du FBI ? Tu as une arme ??

_On devrait peut-être éviter les crânes et les tueurs en série, York._

**Totalement d’accord Zach, ce sont des enfants. Mais rien ne t’empêche de raconter les affaires les plus amusantes. Comme, eh bien…**

**-** Ah, j’ai une belle enquête que j’ai fait l’autre mois, annonça joyeusement Zach. Est-ce que vous savez qu’il y a une forêt près de Greenvale dans laquelle on trouve des déesses ?

Tout compte fait la soirée n’était pas si désagréable. Ils parlèrent de faire des prédictions dans le café, des déesses de Greenvale ; il leur montra comment monter et démonter une arme en deux minutes top chrono, et à la fin ils se mirent tous devant _Arachnophobie_ ( **Prix du meilleur film d'horreur et du meilleur acteur pour Jeff Daniel, ainsi que nomination au prix du meilleur réalisateur, meilleur scénario et meilleur second rôle masculin** **pour** **John Goodman** **en** **1991.** **Un excellent choix, Zach** ) avant qu’il ne les mette au lit.

Le lendemain matin, la voisine vint frapper à la porte de Zach.  
Elle lui hurla dessus pendant environ un quart d’heure, une histoire d’enfants qui avaient rêvé d’araignées en train de les manger, qui voulaient des armes à feu, et qui trouvaient rigolo que le voisin d’à côté se parle tout seul.

Quand Zach parvint enfin à refermer sa porte après s’être confondu en excuses, il avait compris.

***

-York.

**Zach ?**

\- York, comment tu as fait pour vivre plus de deux décennies de cette manière.

**Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, Zach.**  
  
Zach leva les bras au ciel et laissa échapper une longue exclamation de frustration.

\- Oh mon dieu York ! Je n’en reviens pas d’avoir mis autant de temps à assembler les pièces du puzzle ! C’est ça la vérité ! Tu n’as. Aucune. Capacité. A interagir. Avec les gens.

… **.**

\- C’est pour ça que tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement et qu’on a pas d’amis ! On est totalement à côté de la plaque en permanence ! Comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps sans jamais t’en rendre compte ?

… ****

\- York ?

… ****

\- York...tu boudes ?

**Je ne boude pas, Zach.**

Yep. Définitivement en train de bouder.

Zach cacha sa tête entre ses mains pendant de longues minutes, en proie à la plus grande confusion. Tous ses modèles venaient de s’effondrer. Il faudrait repartir de zéro.

Une bulle étrange monta dans sa poitrine, enfla, enfla, sans qu’il comprenne ce qui se passait, jusqu’à ce que finalement ses nerfs cèdent et qu’il explose d’un fou rire nerveux et se roule par terre pendant dix bonnes minutes, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Ahahaha….York….tu es un grand maladroit social _…_.ahahahahahahaha !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Zach parvint plus ou moins à reprendre contenance, les épaules encore parfois agitées de soubresauts incontrôlés. Bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien.

Il attendit quelques minutes, debout dans le silence de sa chambre, mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre. De fait, il n’entendit plus rien tout le reste de la journée, et il partit se coucher le soir sans que le moindre son aie résonné dans son esprit.

Allongé dans son lit, il avait toujours envie de rire.

\- Eh, York.

Pendant un instant, il n’entendit rien. Mais York, évidemment, ne pouvait pas lui dire non très longtemps.

**Je t’écoute, Zach.**

\- En ce qui concerne les interactions sociales…..

Zach se tapota la poitrine.

\- A partir de demain….apprenons ensemble.

York ne répondit pas, mais Zach le sentit sourire.


End file.
